


Beast and Mammoth

by kingkjdragon



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Sweet, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: a sweet story we came up with





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Garfield was having a bad day as he slipped into a bathroom to finally relieve his bladder and stepped up to one of the urinals and pulled out his flaccid 5 incher and started pissing closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief  
Three teens saw the green boy slip into the bathroom and decided now was the time to teach him his place

Garfield kept his eyes closed as his stream was still going strong as he'd been holding it in all day his green ass on full display  
Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad moved quietly and grabbed the green boy and forced him to his knees in front of the urinal he had just filled with his own urine

Garfield sighed as he finished his stream only to yelp as he was grabbed and forced to his knees looking up and seeing his bullies Kid Flash with his wild red hair and soft yet sharp features, Aqualad with his black hair and piercing black eyes his features very aristocratic, and Speedy with his rugged good looks and face set in a permanent scowl "h-hi guys" Gar said weakly as he tried to move with futility as the gripped him tightly  
"freak who said you could talk to us?" Speedy asked while Kid Flash and Aqualad laughed before pushing his head towards the urinal

Garfield struggled, but failed to stop them as his head was pushed into his own piss causing him to whimper he didn't respond to Speedy though since they hadn't said he could answer  
"look at the little monster drinking his own piss" teased Aqualad as the other two laughed and made jokes of their own

Gar turned red as he is forced to drink his own urine so he can breathe giving hacking coughs once it's all gone  
"oh does the little abomination want more?" teased Kid Flash as he pulled out a seven inch soft cock and aimed it at Garfield's face before letting loose a stream of foul smelling piss with a laugh

Garfield almost gagged at the piss which smelled of rotten eggs and sweaty socks as he was forced to drink it as it rose to cover his mouth and nose he let out whimpering noises the entire time

someone else choose this exact moment to enter he was very tall and muscular and looked even meaner then the bullies as he entered he saw the three at the urinal and approached them to see what they were doing

Garfield was gulping as fast as possible as Aqualad and Speedy had joined in, Aqualad with his rotten fish smell and Speedy's smelling of decaying meat all of them laughing as they made him drink their piss not noticing the bigger teen behind them  
The second that Mammoth realized what they where doing he knocked them all away from the small green teen with a look of rage on his face

Garfield whipped his head up as soon as he was free piss dripping from his face and hair as he caught his breath as the three bullies moaned from where they'd hit the wall and fell into a heap  
Mammoth leaned over and scooped the teen up taking him to wash his face asking "are you okay little one" in a surprisingly kind tone

"y-yeah, th-thanks" Gar said stuttering a bit with some tears in his eyes from some of the piss hitting them making the green eyes shot with red from the irritation  
Mammoth gently helped clean Garfield off and get dressed before sitting him on his broad shoulder 

Garfield chuckled and hugged his head from his perch "thanks again for your help" he said as he ran his hand through the giant teen's hair  
"you do not need to worry about getting bullied any more little one" Mammoth said as he left out of the bathroom leaving the three knocked out bullies on the floor

"who are you anyways, I haven't seen you around?" Gar asked as he nuzzled the top of the teens hair like a kitten  
"I am Mammoth member of the Hive Five" Mammoth replied with a kind smile to the teen

"my names Beastboy member of team Alpha of the Teen Titans" Gar responded not sure if he was aloud to give his real name  
"Is that your real name?" Mammoth asked as he arrived in his dorm room gently sitting the teen on his bed

"no, but I can't give that without Robin's permission" Gar said sounding sad as he really wanted his rescuer to know "it's rule one of the Titans" he finished looking like a kicked puppy  
"it is okay, who where those three jerks?" Mammoth asked as he sat in his desk chair next to his bed

"they were Aqualad, Speedy, and Kid Flash members of team Beta" Gar said shivering and making a face as he could still taste their foul piss no matter how much he'd swished his mouth out  
"wait they are members of your group and they did that to you?" a shocked Mammoth asked

"they're not very tolerant that's why when Robin took me under his wing he put them on Beta" Gar said as he leaned against the large teen "doesn't stop them here though"  
"what does this Robin do to punish the?" Mammoth asked while rubbing Beast Boy's side

"I haven't told him" Gar said looking down and to the side "they were his friends before he met me, I don't know if he'd take their side or mine"  
"you do not want to stay a titan do you?" Mammoth asked with a surprising amount of insight 

"not for a while now" Gar said his voice filled with pain "I only joined cause Robin was nice and understanding"  
Mammoth moved the boy onto his lap to comfort him

"I just wanted somewhere to belong" Gar said looking up at him with tears in his eyes as his green ears drooped like a sad animals  
Just holding the boy and soothing him Mammoth rocked and whispered calming words to him

Gar relaxed and cried quietly as the man comforted him, he also spilled his life story omitting names throughout until he either got permission from Robin or resigned from the Titans  
Mammoth decided to also tell Beast boy his entire life story as well as telling about his friends and how they came to be together  
"sounds nice, like a family" Gar said as he nuzzled the teen's chest "although Gizmo sounds like someone I might fight with, but at the end of the day we'd be okay"  
"it could be" Mammoth said as he moved so that he was laying on the bed with Beast Boy on top of him

Gar nodded and pulled out the circular communicator "stay quiet for a sec" he says as he flips it open and calls Robin  
Mammoth did as asked and remained silent as a voice asked "Beast Boy where are you, you are in so much trouble for attacking Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad" through the small communicator 

"I didn't do anything to them" Gar responded "they attacked me and someone else came in and defended me"  
"there is no one here strong enough to knock all three of them out at once except you as a gorilla, return to the meeting room and I will give you your punishment for attacking them and then lying to me" the sharp clipped voice replied to Beast boy and Mammoth could see the welling of tears in his eyes

"oh really and if I show you someone who is what then?" Gar asked of Robin tears in his eyes but his voice cold as ice  
"there is No one that strong so quite lying" Robin said in a hateful tone causing Mammoth to reach up and try to comfort Beast boy

Gar moved the camera so that Robin could see the hand "how about now?" he asked his voice just as cold  
Robin looked at Mammoth and said "that is it we are coming to you to punish you for what you have done Beast Boy"

"yeah well have fun getting through him" Gar said his tears drying up with his anger at Robin not believing him and snapped the comm shut "break it" he said to Mammoth  
Mammoth happily crushed the device and then pulled out a Hexagon shaped communicator to contact his friends and inform them of what is happening before moving and placing Beast Boy on his shoulder again

Gar snickered and turned into an Aurornis and stayed perched on his shoulder and using a trick he'd learned actually talked "what do you think?" he asked  
"amazing how long until that loud mouth will be here?" Mammoth asked as he exited the room to be greeted by all of his friends with Jynx in front of them

Gar looked down the hall "right now" he said and saw team Alpha accompanied by the males of team Beta, team Alpha consisted of Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire  
Jynx and Seymour moved to block the hall and the rest moved behind them while Mammoth towered over everyone giving an evil look at the three bullies

Gar changed back as he sat on Mammoth's shoulder "do you believe me now Robin?" he asked of his former leader  
Speedy was the one to reply with "quit lying you little monster" and it was obvious that all the titan males believed but Mammoth could see doubt in Raven and Starfire

"Hey Cyborg can you analyze smells to tell their origin?" he asked of the mechanical man as he ignored Speedy  
"why?" Cyborg asked not noticing that Raven had sent a mind spell to talk to Beast Boy and ask for his memory 

Gar shared it "come smell my breath, then tell me I'm lying" he said knowing that the urine would still be on his breath  
Raven did not wait for Cyborg to move as she finished viewing the memory and immediately attacked the three beta team males saying "how dare you three do that" letting her demonic heritage show a bit

"Or you can believe Raven who just finished watching my memory of the events" he said glaring at them

Raven was beyond mad and turned to Robin saying " I will be punishing them and then I am leaving the team"  
"oh yes speaking of leaving the team" Gar said and tapped Mammoth who still had his broken comm in hand  
Mammoth tossed the shattered comm at the three bullies and said "I think it is time for you to leave Titans"

Gar stayed silent as he watched Raven berate his bullies "feel free to come back Raven after you're done with those things" he said as he held onto Mammoth  
Raven nodded and teleported all of the Titans away leaving a large box behind after they where gone

"ooh my stuff" Gar said jumping down and grabbing the box "ooh she changed my costume, just the way I wanted it too" he said lifting the now dark red uniform up that went well with his dark green skin "never did like the purple, more her color" he said with a shrug  
Mammoth chuckled and led Beast Boy back to his room

Gar carried his box of things which honestly wasn't much as his bullies liked to destroy anything that they could  
"welcome to the family little one" Mammoth said as he pulled Beast Boy onto the bed

"my real name is Garfield, Garfield Logan" he said smiling up at his large rescuer  
with a smile Mammoth said "it suits you"  
Gar blushed causing his cheeks to go orange "th-thanks" he said with a shy smile  
Mammoth led Garfield to the bathroom and said "here so you can freshen up" opening the door to reveal a bathroom with a Shower that could fit Mammoth three times 

Gar was glad he'd gotten his stuff from Raven as he needed to brush and use mouth wash twice before the bastard's piss was cleaned from his mouth "thanks, I'm gonna take a shower" he said to Mammoth and stripped from his clothes  
Mammoth blushed as he saw Gar's lithe body revealed to him as he stripped right there in front of him

Garfield looked over his shoulder with a smile as he dropped his pants revealing red briefs that tightly hugged his ass which was round and juicy  
Feeling his pants tighten Mammoth made to leave the room

Gar saw his bulge and smiled turning to show the man his hard 5 incher "you can stay, I won't bite unless you want me too" he said with a grin that showed his large canines  
Mammoth was feeling shy and asked "are you sure?" as a naked Garfield came closer to him

Gar smiled up at him "there's a reason I chose Beast Boy as my name" he said as he placed his hand on Mammoth's bulge "I'm more beast than boy"  
Moaning out at the touch Mammoth felt his 16 inch cock straining to be free

"I'm sure with a name like Mammoth you're more beast as well" he said with a cute smile that showed only one of his fangs as he rubbed the throbbing bulge  
Mammoth felt his cock pulse and let out a low "please" as he was teased

Gar smiled and undid the teen's pants eyes widening as he saw no underwear and he smirked "going commando huh?" he said as he stroked his hard cock  
A sigh slipped out of Mammoth's mouth as his trapped cock was freed and a moan because of Garfield's touch

"so big, much larger than those ass hats" Gar said as he stroked his cock  
Mammoth scooped Gar up and headed into the shower to wash

Gar giggled and nuzzled Mammoth's neck as he was carried to the shower

Quickly Mammoth cleaned both of them off and stepped out of the shower to dry them off  
Gar giggled as he was dried and smiled up at the big man glad to have found someone who really understood  
the two moved to Mammoth's bed and laid down to sleep cuddling together  
Gar quickly fell asleep mumbling goodnight


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were cowering in the corner as Raven glared at them her magic flowing off of her forming her name sake with four glowing red eyes  
Robin was in disbelief that he screwed up so bad and had to know "why?"

"cause he's a freak" Kid Flash spat before cowering under Raven's glare as it hardened  
Cyborg got angry at that word and said "what would you know about being normal freaks"

"I am a perfect example of an Atlantean, and he makes a mockery of all aquatic life when he takes their forms" Aqualad said with what he thought was righteous indignation  
"yet you are friends with people that eat fish and make a mockery of humans" Raven shot back in anger before focusing on the other two

Speedy glared at Robin "I don't know what you see in that green animal, he doesn't deserve your attention"  
Robin was shocked and said "you like me and were Jealous?"

Speedy blushed and looked away "I was going to ask you out before that green freak stole all your attention" he said angrily  
"pathetic, I will never go out with you" Robin said with hatred in his voice

Speedy glared at him the hurt showing on his face just slightly "well go ahead and get it over with" Kid Flash said sneering at the group  
"first tell us why" Cyborg demanded the arrogant red head to answer

"he's a freak of nature, science can't explain how he got his powers" KF said putting emphasis on the word freak  
Cyborg laughed at that hard and was soon joined by Robin laughing in Kid Flash's face

"what's so funny" KF asked angrily as he sneered at the 2  
"by your own definition you are a freak, your power can not be replicated with just scince" Raven said having caught on 

"not true, I replicated the accident that gave the Flash his powers to get my own" he yelled in a know-it-all tone completely ignoring the fact that the speed force itself would have to choose him for his plan to have even worked  
"and how does the speed force work" taunted Raven

KF remained quite and glared at the half demon  
"but it is time for your punishment" Raven said with a nasty grin

"well go on then Robin, what's our punishment" Speedy asked his former crush with a growl  
"sorry boys but it is not up to me" Robin said while shaking his head

"then who's going to punish us?" Aqualad asked his eyes wide as Robin always doled out the punishments  
"I am" Raven said as she prepared the perfect spell

All three cowered further into their corner eyes wide and fearful as Raven had yet to calm and her magic was still quite visible  
"these three hurt an innocent so payback shall be in kind their crimes now punishement till they atone" Raven intoned as the magic started work

They whimpered as their bodies started to solidify their mouths forced completely open and even stretching wider until their bodies were encased in porcelain as handles grew from the sides of their heads as the transformation finished as the three became urinals  
"fitting and there is a spell to make males have to pee" Raven said with a chuckle before sending them to a public restroom   
The three boys were internally calling out in protest they couldn't voice as they were teleported to the most used boys room in the entire boarding school  
Raven turned to Robin and Cyborg saying " goodbye"

Robin and Cyborg nodded sad to see her go as they headed out searching for where she placed the three boys as they felt the spell grab hold of them  
Garfield was waking up from the best sleep he ever had in his life

Robin and Cyborg kept searching having checked half the restrooms already and sure they'd be finding the right one any time now  
Garfield stared at the sleeping face of Mammoth before leaning in and kissing him

Robin and Cyborg did indeed soon find the three, but were forced to wait as there were already male students lined up outside of the restroom  
Mammoth slowly woke feeling Garfield kissing him

Robin and Cyborg were really starting to feel the need as they waited in line to use the three boys  
"good morning little one" Mammoth said after Garfield broke the kiss

Robin and Cyborg continued waiting now almost into the restroom  
WIth a giggle Garfield asked what they should do today, Mammoth replied "whatever you want"  
Robin and Cyborg entered the room to see 6 boys already using their friends turned urinals 2 at each one  
"lets go for a walk" Garfield said as he climbed down

Robin and Cyborg groaned as the boys took a while to finish pissing before pulling the handles which forced Aqualad, Speedy, and KF to gulp down the piss instead of flushing  
Mammoth slid into a sitting position and took in the sight of Garfield while nodding his head

Robin and Cyborg stepped up Robin at Speedy and Cyborg at KF as they undid their pants and let loose with hard streams of piss Robin tasting of strawberries and chocolate and Cyborg of chocolate and a slight taste of metal  
Garfield and Mammoth dressed and left the room with Garfield perched on Mammoth's huge shoulder  
Robin and cyborg stopped their streams before their bladders were empty and moved so they could both piss into Aqualad before letting loose once more  
Wandering around the halls the two chatted and stopped when they had the urge to pee so they entered the bathroom

as they entered Cyborg and Robin finished pissing and turned to them "hey Beast Boy" Robin said looking down and to the side "sorry about not believing you"  
"it is okay you know the truth now" Garfield replied as Mammoth lowered him to the ground

while this was happening Cyborg flushed the boys "I let Raven handle their punishment" Robin said before pointing to the boys turned urinals "that's them there"  
Mammoth let out a booming laugh before saying "it fits" and Garfield asked "it is not permanent is it?"

"just until they feel true remorse" Robin said with a dark smirk "so, might as well be" Cyborg said as he came over  
Garfield moved to Aqualad and started pissing while Mammoth did the same to Kid Flash

"we'll leave you to it" Robin said as he and Cyborg left Gar and Mammoth to their business  
Mammoth continued a strong stream of piss that surprisingly tasted of caramelized honey

Garfield's stream while not as strong as Mammoth's was still going and tasted of vanilla and cinnamon  
Mammoth could not help but look down at Garfield with affection shining in his eyes

Garfield blushed under the intense look, but gave a shy smile in return  
As Mammoth's stream ended and he slipped his cock back in his pants he decided he was going to treat Garfield special 

Gar finished his own stream and made sure to shake his cock off of any residual before tucking it back away and flushing Aqualad giggling as he watched the boy being forced to swallow his piss  
Mammoth lifted Gar up and returned him to his shoulder with a smile

Gar smiled as he held Mammoth's head to help keep his balance as he kissed the big guy's forehead  
Whispering low so only Gar could hear Mammoth said "I want to make you feel amazing my little Gar

Garfield shivered "and how do you plan to do that?" he asked as he nuzzled Mammoth's head  
"let me show you" and with that said Mammoth headed back to his room intent on making his words true

Gar nuzzled his head as his mind went wild with thoughts of what the big man could do with him his body shivering in delight  
Mammoth arrived in his room he gently sat Gar in the bed and kissed him

Gar kissed back a small blush on his face making him look really cute  
Mammoth groped Gar as he kissed him

Gar moaned into the kiss as his cock hardened in his pants  
Breaking the kiss Mammoth moved down to Gar's crotch and covered it with his mouth

Gar moaned out as Mammoth mouthed his clothed crotch his hard 5 incher bulging and pushing at it's confines  
Lifting up Mammoth gave Gar room to take his clothes off while doing the same

Gar wiggled out of his clothes shivering as his nipples and hard cock are exposed to the cool air his nipples hardening and his cock twitching  
Resuming sucking Mammoth also moved his hands to tease Gar's nipples

Gar moaned out never having been touched like this before his body being extra sensitive to the touch  
Mammoth's tongue slid out to tease Gar's hole while sucking  
Gar moaned as his cock started leaking pre as Mammoth's tongue teased his ass  
Letting out a loud moan at the taste of pre Mammoth doubled his efforts 

Gar was a moaning mess as his cock kept leaking pre as his hole twitched from the pleasure  
Mammoth was hard as a rock just from pleasing Gar

"so close~" Gar moaned out sounding really cute as his body was slick with sweat and his cock leaked copious amounts of pre  
Groaning Mammoth did his best to push Gar over the edge and make him shoot

Gar whimpered out as he came his cum shooting hard into Mammoth's mouth as his hole twitched rhythmically  
With a moan at the taste Mammoth swallowed down all of the offered cum

Gar sighed and laid back as he tried to catch his breath letting out light whimpering moans as his body sparked with pleasure aftershocks  
Moving up to kiss Gar, Mammoth said "I love you my little Gar"  
"love you to my gentle giant" Gar said as he nuzzled Mammoth as he relaxed in his afterglow  
Mammoth laid on his back and pulled Gar onto his chest to relax even though his huge cock still stood tall

Gar felt Mammoth's cock radiating warmth by his feet and stretched so his feet could rub along his large length  
Letting out a groan Mammoth said "do not tease me Gar"

Gar wiggled down so his feet could grip his cock and began stroking up and down on it "I'm not that cruel" he said with a dopey grin that flashed his right canine  
kissing Gar again Mammoth let out a loud moan as his cock was rubbed

Gar kissed back as he rubbed his feet on the cock one going up as the other went down  
"more Gar" moaned out Mammoth as his cock jumped

Gar wiggled down further so his feet could now stroke the whole cock as he felt the head on his thighs  
Mammoth moved his hands so one could guide Gar to his nipple and the other could tease Gar's wet hole

Gar moaned as the hand teased his hole as he started sucking on Mammoth's nipple and continued rubbing the cock with his feet  
Slowly a finger slid into Gar as Mammoth's cock leaked pre 

Gar moaned loudly as the finger pushed into his hole as he sucked harder and rubbed faster on the cock with his feet  
Mammoth worked hard to prepare Gar to take him into his tight hole working in three fingers before he decided it was perfect

Gar moaned out no longer able to suck on the nipple as his feet rubbed erratically on Mammoth's cock  
"are you ready Gar" Mammoth asked in a husky voice

"please~" Gar moaned out as he clenched on Mammoth's fingers his feet now just lightly caressing the cock  
Mammoth slipped his fingers out and positioned Gar over the thick cock letting it's head kiss the stretched hole

"Mammoth~" Gar whined out as he tried to wiggle down onto the cock his hole twitching with the need  
Slowly Mammoth lowered Gar down and let out moans as his cock was squeezed tight

Gar let out a whine of pleasure as his hole was stretched wide around the enormous cock  
Stopping when Gar's feet reached his hips Mammoth let Gar take over

Gar groaned at the stop, but started wiggling down the cock until he was fully seated on it his own cock exploding and shooting cum all over Mammoth's abs as he bottomed out on it  
Mammoth let out a loud moan as Gar spasmed around his cock lightly grinding up

Gar moaned out as he was speared on the cock "can't move" he whimpered out as he really couldn't with the cock holding him in place  
Rubbing Gar's back Mammoth slowly lifted Gar up and slid him down in a slow pace

Gar moaned out as Mammoth essentially used him as a cock sleeve "so big~" he said in pleasure with tears in his eyes  
"close" moaned out Mammoth wondering if Gar wanted it in or out

"please~" Gar moaned out wanting to feel Mammoth's seed inside him  
With one last thrust Mammoth shot his cum into Gar filling him up with the thick seed  
Gar moaned as he was pumped full of Mammoth's cum his stomach starting to bulge out from it  
Mammoth let out a moan at the sight of Gar being filled with so much seed

Gar shivered as he felt it completely fill his stomach making him look really pregnant "so full~" he whimpered out  
Finally the orgasm subsided and left both boys exhausted 

Gar sighed feeling strangely relaxed as Mammoth's large load warmed his insides as his large cock kept it in "love you" he says groggily as he nuzzles the big man  
Giving a warm chuckle Mammoth said "I know little Gar" as he felt his soft cock slip free 

Gar whimpered as some of the cum trickled out as his hole slowly winked closed leaving him looking only slightly pregnant as the rest soaked Mammoth's crotch  
Giving a laugh Mammoth lifted up Gar to go clean up and change the bed so they could take a nap

Gar just tiredly nuzzled Mammoth's cock as he barely stayed awake


End file.
